


I will find you anywhere you go

by thislooksimportant



Series: Right until the ends of the earth [1]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Angst, Band as Family, Coming Out, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 19:04:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18452738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thislooksimportant/pseuds/thislooksimportant
Summary: “Stop moving, Bri,” Roger complained with a whine. “Chairs don’t move.”Brian rolled his eyes, but leant forward to kiss Roger quiet. Their lips met sweetly and Roger sighed into the kiss, causing Brian to smile. Roger’s hands slid up and over Brian’s chest until his fingers locked together behind Brian’s neck, holding him close to deepen the kiss just a little.“Oh, good. I hoped you’d still be here. Sorry, but I think I left my – oh, God!”Brian and Roger broke apart when a fourth voice spoke from the doorway, though Roger made no move to get off Brian’s lap.“Sorry,” John said again, his eyes locked on Brian and Roger, “I didn’t – oh, I didn’t know you were… well, that.”//Times that Roger and Brian come out.





	I will find you anywhere you go

**Author's Note:**

> Thinking of making this into a multi-chap fic or a series, if people would like that sort of thing

As soon as the door shut behind John Deacon, Freddie turned around with a huge smile on his face.

“I love him.”

Brian laughed as he put down his guitar. “You would, Fred.”

Freddie opened his mouth to reply before he shrugged and conceded, walking over to one of the chairs lining the wall and dropping into it gracefully.

“What did you think, Rog? I know you played well with him, but what do think of his fit? We need the right sort of person, don’t we.”

Roger poked his head up from behind his drum kit. “I agree with Fred. Although I would agree with him a lot more if he came and helped me dismantle my kit.”

Freddie rolled his eyes. “Oh, shush, blondie. You don’t want anyone touching your precious drums and you know it.”

Roger stuck his tongue out maturely before he turned to Brian. “I liked him. He’s a hell of a player – did you hear what we did? Not many others we’ve seen could do that.”

“No,” Brian agreed, locking his case. “You’re right. I just want to be sure.”

“Bri, you’re always sure. Now, go and – ouch! You bugger.”

Brian laughed as Roger glared at his drums. “Did it get you?”

“Yes.” Roger held up his hand to show off the small red mark on his finger, a spot of blood already springing up. “Yes, it bloody did.”

“Poor baby,” Freddie murmured, “come and have a drink.”

“You haven’t – oh, Fred.” Brian shook his head when Freddie produced a bottle of wine and some glasses from somewhere.

“What?” Freddie said, an innocent expression on his face as he opened the seal. “We’re celebrating.”

“There’s no way you knew we would be celebrating when you snuck that in!”

“Well, it was either a celebration or a commiseration, wasn’t it, Bri, darling? I knew I was going to need something.”

“I don’t care why we’re drinking,” Roger said, coming round from behind his drums and wrapping an arm around Brian’s waist, “I just care that we are.”

Brian rolled his eyes again, but held out his hand to accept the full glass that Freddie was holding out.

“We did make a good sound with John, didn’t we?” he mused, taking a seat next to Freddie. As soon as he took a sip from the drink, he winced and shook himself. “Christ, Fred. Where the hell did you get this?”

“Hm,” Freddie licked his lips and grimaced at his own taste. “It’s not the finest wine I’ve ever had in my life. But yes, I agree. We sounded excellent – even more so than usual. And we sound pretty damn good usually.”

Roger drained his glass and lifted it to the ceiling. “Well, lads. It looks like we have ourselves a band.”

 

//

 

It was a good job that they were in the annexed music block of the university where no one ever really went during school hours, never mind after the place was meant to be closed. They’d finished Freddie’s bottle of wine – if it could really be called that – long ago and had lit up a couple of cigarettes, lazily blowing up smoke into the air where it really wasn’t meant to be.

Roger stubbed his cigarette into his discarded wine glass before throwing it onto the side and walking over to Brian. He didn’t hesitate before he dropped down onto Brian’s lap, sighing in contentment as he wriggled around to get comfortable.

“Can I help you?” Brian asked, amusement colouring his tone.

“Nope.” Roger beamed when he finally found a decent position and pressed a kiss to Brian’s cheek, sighing when Brian’s arms slid around his waist to hold him tightly.

“What’s wrong with your own chair?”

“They’re so uncomfortable. All plastic and hard.”

“Where you’re sitting is bound to be hard in a minute.”

“Fred!”

Roger cackled as Brian reached out to swat at their friend, Freddie grinning widely as he blew out a mouthful of smoke.

“I’m joking, I’m joking.”

“Stop moving, Bri,” Roger complained with a whine. “Chairs don’t move.”

Brian rolled his eyes, but leant forward to kiss Roger quiet. Their lips met sweetly and Roger sighed into the kiss, causing Brian to smile. Roger’s hands slid up and over Brian’s chest until his fingers locked together behind Brian’s neck, holding him close to deepen the kiss just a little.

“Oh, good. I hoped you’d still be here. Sorry, but I think I left my – oh, God!”

Brian and Roger broke apart when a fourth voice spoke from the doorway, though Roger made no move to get off Brian’s lap.

“Sorry,” John said again, his eyes locked on Brian and Roger, “I didn’t – oh, I didn’t know you were… well, _that.”_

He gestured to the two men and Brian’s eyebrows lifted to his hairline. Whilst Brian wasn’t the most touchy-feely man in the world, he was protective. He was _fiercely_ protective of those he loved, maybe even to a fault. He wasn’t a confrontational person by nature in the slightest, but if anybody dared to upset Roger, he didn’t hesitate to stand up for him.

Roger hadn’t given much of a reaction in his lap, but Brian could feel the way that Freddie tensed up next to him. He didn’t want to reach out and make it obvious for his friend, but he also couldn’t just let it slide. Brian thought he knew why Freddie was so tense – it seemed as though it was a reaction that went a little deeper than just Freddie’s love for his friends. Maybe Freddie hadn’t come out and actually said the words, but they all knew. Brian and Roger had talked about it and they were waiting for Freddie to approach them. Things like this weren’t exactly going to help with that.

Brian’s normally calm face darkened, his eyes flashing dangerously as he stared at John.

“Like what?” Even Brian’s voice was dark, lower than usual and a hell of a lot sharper. “What was that supposed to mean?”

“Nothing,” John stammered out, his eyes flickering from the hand on Roger’s waist up to Brian’s eyes. “Nothing, I swear. It didn’t mean anything. I just didn’t know you were… you know, a…”

Brian sighed. They’d had such a thing going. John had only been playing with them for an hour, but they had been so good together. Their sound had been amazing and now it was all over. No perfect bassist, because there was no way that Brian was having a homo-… his thoughts screamed to a halt as John’s lip wobbled and his knees started to shake.

Roger made to stand up from Brian’s lap, but Brian’s hand tightened on his leg and kept him there. Roger rolled his eyes, though he leant back into his boyfriend’s embrace as he smiled reassuringly over at John.

“Oh, it’s okay, John. Brian won’t hurt you, but you might want to think about leaving. I don’t care about your view, but I really don’t think this band is the place for you.”

And God, wasn’t that just typical Roger? Brian kept his eyes on John as he pressed a kiss to Roger’s shoulder. People were so quick to judge, often thinking that the younger man was a reckless and selfish hothead. That was pretty far from the truth, though. Sure, Roger was very quick to fly off the handle and could be a little full of himself, but he was also such a caring individual who hated to see anyone upset.

Even if that person had just insulted him, his entire way of life and the man he loved.

“No,” John said, his voice wobbly. “It’s not that.”

John took a shuddering breath and Brian watched him in trepidation. His hands were digging into Roger’s legs, as though he could protect him from whatever vile words were about to be spat at him just by touch. Even if John had seemed like such a sweetheart when he’d come in, not everyone they’d ever met was accepting of their lifestyle, nor would they ever be.

“I just – you’re a… No, I don’t have a problem,” John continued, taking another breath and letting his eyes fall closed as his voice dropped to a whisper. “In fact, I’m pretty sure I’m like that too.”

Roger was up and off Brian’s lap in a second, Brian’s hands falling limp without someone to hold. John crumpled like a wet paper towel and it was only Roger’s quick moving that meant he managed to catch the man, wrapping his arms around John’s chest and holding him when his knees gave way.

Brian watched in shock as John turned to bury his head into Roger’s chest, valiantly trying to hold back his sobs in front of three relative strangers. Brian met Freddie’s gaze and saw his own disbelief reflected in his friend’s expression.

“Hey, John,” Brian started, clearing his throat when the younger man lifted his head and turned to him with a flushed, red face. “We’d like to offer you the position of bassist for _Queen,_ if you’d still like the job.”

 

 


End file.
